


swallow

by americaiswaiting



Category: Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Songfic, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americaiswaiting/pseuds/americaiswaiting
Summary: i forgot where i put it





	swallow

**Author's Note:**

> you LEGALLY have to read my angsty poetry  
> named after swallow by placebo

it hurts, every time.  
it sure does but-  
it’s boring, now- it’s predictable.  
it’s hard to spice it up, something as grim as that.  
lighters,  
needles,  
knives (don’t do a good job).  
it happens over and over again.  
it’s in a loop.  
over,  
over,  
over,  
over  
lip gloss  
and stammering  
and postcards of women that you ignored  
and sunglasses  
and needles  
and forgotten cds  
and mascara tears  
and empty stomachs  
and shaky hands  
and it fucking sucks.

“whatcha lookin’ for?”  
“i- uh, i’m missing some- something.”  
“no shit.”  
“y-yeah.”  
“what’s it look like?”  
“i’m not- i'm not gonna tell you.”  
“jesus, okay. gonna get something to eat, wanna come?”  
“n-no, i’m good.”  
“you sure?”

and circles  
and circles  
where the fuck is it

“FUCK-FUCK YOU! ALL I’VE- I'VE EVER WANTED IS TO BE- TO BE FUCKING BEAUTIFUL AND Y-YOU’RE GOING TO TRY AND FUCKING TAKE IT FROM ME WHEN I-I FINALLY AM? WHAT THE FUCK IS- WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH Y-YOU?”

you’re dizzy  
you collapse  
of course you do


End file.
